


Amo. {Spideysterio/SongShot}

by EmilySweet104



Series: Animal. {Spideysterio/SongShots} [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, POV Quentin Beck, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Quentin Beck, Teen Peter Parker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySweet104/pseuds/EmilySweet104
Summary: "Y amo lo que amas ¡Yo te amo!Te amo por amor sin doble filo,Te amo y si pudiera no amarte,Sé que te amaría aun lo mismo"
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: Animal. {Spideysterio/SongShots} [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759132
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Amo. {Spideysterio/SongShot}

_"Y amo lo que amas ¡Yo te amo!_   
_Te amo por amor sin doble filo,_   
_Te amo y si pudiera no amarte,_   
_Sé que te amaría aun lo mismo"_

**_Amo; Axel Fernandez_**.

* * *

_¿Qué es el amor?_

Quinta vez en el día que se lo preguntaba. Vez número ciento quince ese mes.

No tenía respuesta.

Repiqueteó su bolígrafo contra la hoja garabateada y la arrojó a un lado con furia y total desgano.

Bien podría ser un jodido humano normal y dejarse de esas tonterías anticuadas.  
Podría tomar la computadora o mínimo el teléfono y tipear allí, así podría borrar prolijamente las palabras desperdiciadas.

Pero aferrado a la idea de que algunas cosas eran mejores a la antigua, prefería perder su tiempo curvando líneas con su bolígrafo negro o azul, lamentándose en silencio por los arboles asesinados que se sacrificaban para darle hojas que al final, terminaba haciendo un bollo y tirandolas al piso de su habitación.

Era absurdo como insistía en que aquella práctica le ayudaba a concentrarse mejor en su trabajo, cuando en realidad nada de todo lo que había intentado pudo dar en el clavo, jamás.

Toda su vida había sido absurda, en su totalidad.

Con un matrimonio fallido y ningún hijo, Quentin podía afirmar que estaba en la mierda. Que siempre lo había estado.

Su mujer era una preciosidad. Era carismática y cocinaba muy bien; fue por esas tres simples cualidades que se había casado con ella.

Pero ella no entendía lo que el amor era, y fue por eso que la dejó.

Ahora, intentando desfogar sus tristezas en un anotador viejo, se daba cuenta de que quién no entendía el amor, era él.

Probablemente jamás la había amado, ni tampoco se había amado a sí mismo lo suficiente como para poder plasmarlo a puño y letra, dejando su firma abajo.

Porque escribir sobre eso no debería ser tan difícil si alguna vez lo había sentido.

Sacó el quinto cigarro del día y se fue al balcón sin color que tenía en su habitación, mirando con aburrimiento el paisaje irreal que se cernía en frente suyo.

No supo qué demonios le pasó por la cabeza cuando decidió armar una valija aquella mañana y largarse bien lejos de su país, en busca de darle sentido a su existencia.   
Era el sueño de todos, ¿cierto? Lanzar todo a la mierda y sumergirse a lo desconocido, en busca de alguna aventura de película.

Pues, él había sido vilmente desilusionado.

Pensó que aquel viaje sin rumbo abriría su cabeza a nuevos horizontes y que al fin, la chispa de la creatividad y buenas ideas se encendería en su cerebro, devolviéndole el talento. Para su mala fortuna, no había resultado así.

Se sentía engañado por las películas Hollywoodenses y por todas las canciones cuyas letras le habían convencido de que eso era una buena idea.

Había estado en New York, Canadá, e inclusive Brasil. Y no había significado nada, en absoluto.

Ahora mismo se había decidido por Inglaterra, el lugar que más aburrido le había parecido hasta la fecha. No era como si alguno en particular le hubiese gustado, para ser sincero.  
Se movió por las grandes ciudades, hasta que decidió instalarse de una vez y dejar su travesía de aventurero para otra vida. Tal vez, en una donde no fuese un triste escritor depresivo que había perdido su buena racha.

Se quedó en Devon, sin tener una razón específica para justificarse. Estaba seguro de que su ex esposa—la cual supuestamente seguía enamorada de él—no podría encontrarle jamás allí.

Era un lugar tranquilo, rodeado de las cosas que menos le gustaban.

Ingleses, frío y mar.

Allí estaba plagado de aquellas personas arrogantes, el frío era el pan de cada día y su casa entera olía a sal y vaya a saber dios a que más.

Fue cuando ya no sabía cómo demonios calmar su dolor de cabeza, su frustración y sus insistentes pensamientos machacados por la ansiedad, que decidió salir de la casa vieja con la que se había quedado. Su trabajo como escritor iba en declive debido a su falta de inspiración durante el último tiempo, lo cual le generaba una ansiedad insoportable.

Era desesperante ver cómo la fecha de entrega se acercaba a zancadas y ni una mísera carilla había sido llenada aún; mucho más desesperante que la arena pegándose a sus pies. En su opinión, una sensación desagradable.

No tenía ganas de calzarse los zapatos y devolverlos a su hogar lleno de aquellos granitos salados, así que sacrificar sus pies no le pareció mala idea, pero tampoco la mejor que había tenido. Arremangó sus pantalones hasta debajo de la rodilla y comenzó a caminar, con su cigarro entre los labios.

Había mucho viento ese día, más de lo normal. Estaba bien, no era como si algo le saliera bien alguna vez, así que supuso que la tormenta que se avecinaba, sería algo de todos los días ahora que vivía allí.

—El amor, el amor... ¿para qué sirve de todas formas?

Sus siseos venenosos se perdían entre las ráfagas dolorosas que chocaban con su piel, amenazando con volarle a él también. En vista de como estaba su vida, no le parecía mala idea arrojarse al mar y ver con qué se le burlaban los dioses ahora. Eso sería, si no odiase tanto el agua.

Se suponía que su nuevo libro debía tener mucho de esa cosa, del amor. Se había convencido de que era una buena idea cambiar de aires, escribir algo diferente para variar.

Tuvo que hacerse la pregunta del millón la primer vez que apoyó su trasero en el escritorio; ¿qué es el amor?

Y ahí estaba meses después, sin poder responderse y con su editor casi mordiéndole los tobillos.

Escribir sobre algo que no podía sentir ni comprender, resultó ser una pésima idea.

Le cansaba pensar en el amor. Le cansaba el amor, pese a que no sabía lo que era y hasta tuvo el impulso de tirarse del cabello ante la imposible incógnita que suponía en su vida.

Había leído y oído de hombres y mujeres muriendo por ello. Por amor.

Sonriendo por amor, viviendo por amor.

Se decía por ahí, que uno vive por amor y por nada más. Cuando no hay amor, la vida carece de sentido.

Daba razón en ello; explicaba muchas cosas.

Él ya no le veía sentido a nada, y se preguntaba si alguna vez tuvo un verdadero motor que le empujara a hacer las cosas que hizo.

Estudió su carrera porque leer le distraía del mundo de afuera y disfrutaba crear historias a base de lo que imaginaba. Iba a lugares felices, creaba gente con la cual se sentía cómodo y les proveía aventuras o historias de terror.

Nadie le molestaba, nadie se metía y le pagaban por ello.

Y se casó porque todos lo hacían. Porque su madre insistía, su padre le miraba de reojo sin comprenderlo y porque quien fue alguna vez su novia, le tiraba indirectas todo el rato.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

Se detuvo al lado de la zona rocosa al encontrar el límite del camino, ya que lastimar sus pies allí no le parecía algo demasiado inteligente.

Hizo una mueca de fastidio ante el aroma insoportable del agua y lo fría que se notaba.

¿Qué veía la gente en el mar con tanto ahínco? Era igual en todos lados; no podía ver la belleza ni la gran novedad. No encontraba sentido a querer empaparse en ese putrido aroma que le generaba escozor en la garganta.  
Detestaba cuando las playas de los lugares codiciados del mundo se llenaban de personas en paños menores.

Detestaba el mar, la playa y ese lugar.

Gris todo el tiempo, húmedo y mohoso.

Que remedio, se había mudado allí esperando cambiar de opinión, o en su defecto, odiar su entorno lo suficiente como como para enfrascarse en el trabajo y salir de aquella espiral de blancos y negros que comenzaba a desesperarlo

En medio de su maraña de pensamientos autodestructivos, escuchó un quejido, no muy alto, pero sí lo suficiente como para llamar su atención. Volteó casualmente a su costado y no vio nada. La playa estaba vacía esa tarde, seguramente por la tormenta que se avecinaba, así que ignoró aquel llamado y siguió llenando sus pulmones de humo.

Pudo haber muerto ahogado con su propio cigarro de la impresión, cuando notó a una persona agarrada fuertemente de una de las rocas del acantilado. Sinceramente, se quedó pasmado largos segundos sin saber qué hacer.

Tuvo el impulso de irse de allí, fingir que no había visto nada y seguir con su depresiva vida como venía siendo. Pero estaba seguro de que si no podía dormir pensando en su libro, mucho menos lo haría si dejaba a una persona morir.

Maldijo por lo bajo y lanzó a la nada el cigarro, comenzando a correr a dónde aquella persona se ahogaba y ya casi no parecía moverse.

Se apresuró, mojando sus pies y parte de sus pantalones oscuros arremangados, soportando las olas insoportables que llegaban a la orilla. El frío le caló los huesos y se tuvo que felicitar por no dar la vuelta e irse al demonio.

El impacto de las olas contra las rocas era muy fuerte y corría el riesgo de salir lastimado si se metía allí, obligándose a dudar un momento. No tuvo mucho tiempo de replantearse si morir por un desconocido era buena idea o no, ya que una fuerte ola arrastró a la persona hacia atrás y luego nuevamente hacia adelante, dejándole en unas rocas más cerca donde tenía más chances de meterse. Fingió no tener los dientes castañeando y se acercó cauteloso pero rápido, temeroso de que alguna ola volviese a arrastrarle lejos y el mar ya no le diera una oportunidad.

Así que eso hizo. Pisó torpe, apresurado, odiando no haberse puesto el jodido calzado y detestando aún más el moho baboso que le hacía resbalar como un idiota.

Cayó de rodillas dos veces y casi no sintió dolor por el frío de sus piernas, pero el ardor le hizo apretar la mandíbula cuando el agua salada le rozó los raspones sin piedad.

Pensó que había que ser un imbécil para meterse al agua con ese frío y con la tormenta que venía.

Pensó que tal vez la persona había querido suicidarse saltando de alguna parte.

Al mismo tiempo, pensó que había formas menos poéticas y más efectivas de quitarse la vida, pero cada quien se muere como y cuando demonios quiere y no iba a meterse en eso.

Si la vida había sido una mierda, entonces mínimo la muerte deberían poder escogerla.

Cuando al fin pudo llegar al cuerpo, le tomó por debajo de los hombros, queriendo fuertemente ignorar que la persona parecía estar desnuda, hasta dónde lograba ver.  
Sacó su cuerpo del agua, caminando de espaldas y fijándose bien por donde pisaba.

Jamás pensó que le aliviaría tocar la arena con los pies, pero ahí estaba, agradecido de salir de esas malditas rocas que le dejaron los pies un desastre.

Estaba suplicando a poseidón que no hubiese llegado demasiado tarde, cuando al girarse y agacharse para revisar el pulso e intentar no entrar en pánico, notó algo que hizo que el frío, el viento y toda la furia del océano, dejaran de ser un problema para simplemente desaparecer.

Un chico, eso era.

Un precioso chico, pálido y sin imperfecciones. Con el cabello empapado y pegado a su frente. Con las pestañas oscuras por la humedad y la nariz respingona.

Pese al frío, llevaba los labios de un rosa tan suave que necesitó parpadear para entenderlo.

Su tez pálida no era enfermiza ni azulada, no se veía como alguien que había estado por morir ahogado.

Y al recorrer su figura, pudo notar la razón.

Se le achicó el estómago y las rodillas se le quedaron clavadas al piso, al notar la monstruosa extensión llena de escamas que salía de la cintura del preciso chico que yacía dormido.

Era una cola de pez. Realmente lo era.

Como en las películas, como los artes digitalizados, como las leyendas.

Soltó una risa seca y se fregó los ojos con el pulgar y el índice de la misma mano, sintiendo que su vida era un maldito chiste.

Miró a su alrededor intentando entender si eso era una broma. Si era parte de un programa de chistes baratos y si habían cámaras escondidas en alguna parte.

Nada. Ni un alma.

Solo él y esa cosa de porcelana.

Sintió pánico al no saber como proceder, pero de momento solo atinó a terminar de arrastrarle un poco más lejos del agua, para dejar de mojarse.

Temeroso y sintiéndose completamente torpe y estúpido, atinó a apoyar la oreja en su pecho, notando que respiraba con normalidad.

Algo menos de que preocuparse.

Su mirada volvió a deslizarse por su larga cola que a simple vista era gris y opaca, como todo, como esos peces normales que en nada resaltaban.

Sabia que se excedía, pero no pudo evitarlo. Odiaba sentirse burlado y aunque no quería verse como un ruin abusador, atinó a comprobar lo obvio.

Deslizó los dedos hasta su cintura intentando desechar teorías ridículas, sabiendo que eso no podía ser cierto en pleno jodido siglo XXI.  
Había mucha gente extraña en el mundo, que fabricaba trajes para sus piernas y fingían ser seres mitológicos, así que no le sorprendería encontrarse con un aficionado.

Pero no encontró la pretina. No palpó el latex ni ningún tipo de tela.

El tacto de su suave piel desapareció gradualmente hasta convertirse en áspero y húmedo.

Ningún traje, ninguna broma.

Tuvo que admitir que le temblaron las manos y la razón.

_¿Qué demonios?_

¿La depresión le volvió loco? ¿Su bloqueo de escritor al fin había llegado a enloquecerle?

No llegó a procesarlo, porque cuando miró al rostro del muchacho, este lo estaba mirando.

Sus ojitos le miraban confundidos y asustados, y su piel palideció enferma cuando se dio cuenta de que Quentin no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Le miro tan asustado, que se sintió ruin por manosearle sin su permiso.

—Lo siento, creí que te ahogabas. No sabía que eras... es decir, no quise tocarte.

El chico negó un par de veces, rápido, arrastrándose apenas hacia atrás con sus manos, seguramente creyendo que pensaba lastimarlo.

—No, no lo siento, no quise asustarte, no quis-

El chico, o lo que fuera, miraba el mar y lo miraba a él, visiblemente alterado y a la defensiva.  
No abría la boca ni reaccionaba a sus disculpas, así que no tenía idea de si le entendía.

No supo que hacer. Eso era realmente lo último que pensaba presenciar en la vida. De verdad esperaba solo tener un día de mierda, no terminar cuestionandose los secretos del mundo y sus maravillas.

Solo pudo intentar buscar respuestas en los libros que había leído a lo largo de su vida, intentando encontrar alguna escena que le sirviera de jodida guía.

Pensó en una de tantas y pese a sentirse un idiota, lo hizo.

Apoyó una rodilla en la arena y bajó la cabeza, poniendo una mano en donde estaba su corazón, así como los caballeros de algunas historias medievales mostraban respeto ante una dama o un ser superior.

—Lo siento.

La criatura dejó de mirar el mar desesperado y clavó su vista en él, prestándole real atención.

Le vio estudiar su pose y, finalmente, asentir confundido.

Cuando sintió que al chico no le daría un jodido ataque de nervios, se puso de pie, y escrutó los alrededores algo preocupado.  
Se aseguró de que ninguna persona estuviese merodeando por ahí, tomando fotos o grabando videos que aparecerían en los canales de televisión a primera hora.

No es como si alguien se lo fuese a creer de todas formas, con la de videos falsos que habían en internet, pero no se podía estar seguro.

No quería que nadie le encontrara y le hiciera daño.

Y la verdad es que hubiese querido saber su nombre o revisar si no tenía ninguna herida, pero para cuando se dio vuelta a buscarle, ya se había ido.

Sin hacer ruido, sin decir una palabra.

Es un parpadeo.

Miró fijamente el mar, las rocas, el horizonte.

Y para su sorpresa, no pudo encontrar nada.

* * *

Si antes no podía dormir, ahora mucho menos.

Los días que tanto había decidido dedicar a pensar en su libro, se los terminó gastando en paseos por la zona donde habia encontrado al chico.

Por alguna razón, necesitaba verle con urgencia, volviéndose altamente irritable en cuestión de días.

Pero a ver, ¿Cómo le podían culpar?

Ninguna persona se podría resistir a la incertidumbre. Cualquiera podría verse arrastrado al misterio, a la curiosidad.

La curiosidad siempre encendía el alma, siempre.

Pese a que la comida no le sabía a nada y estar encerrado en su hogar le ponía de pésimo humor, tenía que admitir que al menos, ahora se levantaba con ganas de la cama, dispuesto a seguir con sus paseos.

Su cajetilla de cigarros se acababa con más frecuencia de lo que solía hacerlo antes y el libro terminó por importarle una mierda.

La irritante ansiedad se mezclaba con la frescura ante lo desconocido, ante la innata urgencia de salir de dudas, el alivio ante la ignorancia.

Quentin se encontró riéndose de sí mismo al notar lo feliz que le hacía saber que el mundo seguía plagado de misterios sin resolver. Que si lo que había visto era real, entonces también lo eran las demas cosas.

Que una exquisita carta de posibilidades se abría a sus pies y que la vida tenía mucho más que esa basura que les había dado.

Obviamente tuvo momentos en los que pensó que todo había sido un sueño.

Que en su desesperación por salirse de esa mierda que todos los días le ponía la soga al cuello, había creado otro personaje y habia logrado alucinar.

Pero cada vez que veía sus pies lastimados o que le ardía cuando sus pantalones rozaban sus rodillas, desechaba sus inseguridades y salía a caminar por la orilla durante horas.

Pero no fue hasta unos días después, donde sus dudas quedaron completamente disipadas.

Allí, en la roca más alta donde el agua no llegaba a golpear del todo, encontró una pila de caracoles.

Y no de aquellos pedazos de moluscos partidos, blancos y golpeados, arruinados por el ir y venir de las olas.

Eran aquellos perfectamente formados y con exóticos colores, parecidos a los que salían en los cuentos de fantasía. Llevaban formas muy llamativas y estaban ordenados uno al lado del otro.

Los admiró de lejos unos cuantos minutos y le buscó con la mirada.

Pese a que pasó un par de horas esperando, de lejos, no le pudo ver y pese a todo, volvió a su hogar sintiéndose más tranquilo.

Comenzó a pasarse por aquel mismo lugar todos los días, notando que cada vez habían más y más caracoles sobre la misma roca. Un pequeño pilón se había acomodado y otro nuevo se estaba formando al costado del mismo.

Los caracoles estaban apilados dulcemente, y no alzar. Eran acomodados por colores, por formas y de forma prolija y atenta, haciéndole sonreír.

Había llevado su anotador esa vez, a la vez que una manta y un par de frutas para comer. En casa no podía escribir, era un hecho irrefutable.

Y ya que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo allí, decidió que debía cargarlo por las dudas, por si se le ocurría algo.

Y vaya que lo hizo.

Quentin se encontró garabateando fascinado acerca de las caracolas, sus colores, sus formas y como se sentía cuando las miraba.

No necesariamente irían a su libro, pero ayudaban, todo ayudaba.

La expectativa, la emoción, la jodida frescura por obsesionarse con algo por primera vez en su vida.

Cada día que iba, más joyas marinas aparecían y más le intrigaba. No le tomó demasiado notar que aparecían solo en la noche. Que si seguía visitando la zona durante el día, jamás lo encontraría.

Así que en contra de todos sus lamentos del pasado, decidió instalarse en la roca esa noche.

Poco le importo el frío y el mar. Se aseguró de ir preparado y se tragó el malestar.

Llevaba su abrigo impermeable y también se había comprado prendas similares para el resto de su cuerpo.

Cenó bien, cargó sus linternas y allí se sentó.

Las olas chocaban y el mar estaba negro dándole un aspecto por demás tenebroso.

Pero valió la pena.

Había contado más o menos dos horas luego de las once de la noche, cuando un par de manitos pálidas y suaves a la vista se asomaron entre el líquido lúgubre y salado.   
Venían adornadas de colores y formas nuevas , los cuales fueron a parar a una nueva pila, cerca de las demás.

El chico se encontraba de perfil, concentrado e indefenso ante su silencioso escrutinio. Decoraba todo con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, acariciando las piezas con la punta de los dedos y sonriendo tenue cuando todo tomaba la forma que quería.

Se sentía adormecido, casi hipnotizado ante sus movimientos y el sonido que hacía su cola al chapotear graciosamente contra el agua.

—¿Qué haces?

De acuerdo, se sintió terrible al arruinar su tranquilidad con su tosca y común voz de fumador activo. La criatura volteó a verle con sorpresa y clara vergüenza, sintiéndose humillada al ser atrapada.

Y casi inmediatamente, le vio fruncir su delicado ceño y apretar los labios, haciendo que Quentin se sintiera terriblemente ridículo.   
Le vio tomar todas las caracolas que le entraron entre las manos y hundirse en el agua, sin darle un segundo a reaccionar.

Y no iba a mentir, se asustó al verle salir del agua de repente, justo frente a él, tembloroso y agitado, a la vez que dejaba caer todas las caracolas en su regazo.

No supo qué hacer. El suave peso de las caracolas y la humedad que su ropa absorbía al tenerlas encima, no logró distraerle de aquella mirada tan preciosa que le había robado el sueño por noches enteras.

El marrón no era un gran color. Era corriente y desabrido en su opinión, pero los ojitos bonitos de ese muchacho eran cosa de otro mundo.

Pese a que los recordaba asustados, pensaba en como se miraran si el chico no le tuviese miedo.

Ahora lo sabía, porque lejos de verse temeroso, parecía algo nervioso y avergonzado.

— _¿No te gustaron?_

Y Quentin perdió el habla.

Pudo ser por muchas cosas.

Tal vez porque el chico le habia hablado en una lengua que desconocía por completo.

Tal vez porque parecía ansioso por su respuesta.

Pero fue por su voz. Definitivamente fue su voz.

Tierna y suave, pequeña y dulce.

Era como una campanita siendo agitada por alguna mano mágica que sabía exactamente de que forma golpeaba y cuando era el momento exacto para hacerla sonar.

Una entonación por demás afrodisíaca para un obsesivo al detalle como él.

—Lo siento. Lo siento, no te entiendo.

Él chico ladeó la cabeza a un costado de una forma tan adorable que Quentin se sintió desamparado.   
El chico tomó las caracolas desesperado y las apresó contra su pecho, presionando, señalandolas con la cabeza.

_—¡Por favor, tómelas! Son suyas, todas suyas._

Quentin asentía lento y mirándole directo a los ojos, disfrutando saber que no era el único que parecía por demás torpe ante la situación.

Intentó comprender lo que decía por su tono y por la forma en que gesticulaba y finalmente llegó a una conclusión.

—¿Son para mí?— el chico miraba todo su rostro sin entender, así que señaló las caracolas y a sí mismo, con una paciencia desconocida hasta el momento— ¿Es un regalo?

Ni bien el chico asintió esperando también haber decodificado el mensaje, nada tardó Quentin en tomarlas contra su pecho, rozando ligeramente sus manos congeladas. Poco y cliché era decir que un escalofrío le recorrió, pero así fue. Sus manos estaban de verdad más frías que las de un muerto y húmedas por demás, en contraste a las suyas que había mantenido calentitas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Tal y como la primera vez, sintió que poco tiempo tuvo y que la fascinación le cegaba caprichosa, porque no llegó a hilar ni una oración antes de que el muchacho apartarse las manos de las suyas y se zambullera al agua asustado, perdiéndose en la espesura de la noche.

Pero lejos de sentirse desanimado, apresó con fuerza los tesoros contra su pecho y se quedó mirando con una sonrisa, el lugar por el cual había desaparecido.

* * *

_"Su risa huele a arcoíris y sus manos se sienten como las nubes; graciosas,_ _caprichosas_ _._ _Siempre_ _niñas,_ _siempre_ _inalcanzables_ _."_

Sus noches y madrugadas se volvieron completamente suyas.

Sus sueños, sus tardes. Sus mañanas y sus siestas.

Su nombre era "Peter", solo Peter.

Se lo había dicho en uno de aquellos encuentros, señalándose a sí mismo y diciendo aquella corta palabra, terminando por consumir su corazón.

Y él le había dicho su nombre y apellido, riendo cuando le chico insistía en llamarle por su apellido, seguro porque era más corto y más fácil de pronunciar.  
Le había aceptado aquel capricho y se dejó apremiar por dos caracolas brillantes, las cuales guardaba con aprecio en los cajones casi vacíos de su cómoda.

Las madrugadas se convirtieron en meses, los únicos que habían valido la pena en su vida. Con aquella criatura en su vida, la magia volvió inesperadamente a sus dedos, llevándole a tener miles de ideas, miles de capítulos terminados y otros centenares entregados.

Su editor le felicitaba con su risa grave y palmadas en los hombros, pidiéndole al cielo que siguiera así por mucho tiempo más.

Quentin y Peter habían encontrado un equilibrio, un horario de visitas y formas de comunicarse. Intentaban aprender el idioma del otro, pero al fracasar bastante miserablemente, decidieron conformarse con gestos y enseñandose las cosas de otra manera.

Mientras que Quentin comenzaba a tomar aprecio a las cosas que antes odiaba, Peter parecía fascinado con las cosas que le llevaba.

Le podía llevar un tenedor, un rallador de queso y hasta un arete de plástico que Peter sonreía ilusionado y le daba vueltas al objeto hasta cansarse.

Ese perfecto equilibrio se rompió una mañana, en la cual, luego de pasar otra madrugada más con la ropa húmeda y fria, despertó enfermo.

Su cabeza no soportaba movimientos bruscos y la temperatura de su cuerpo le generaba espantosos escalofríos. Se sintió verdaderamente mal por su querido Peter al no ser capaz de ponerse de pie durante largos días para visitarle.

No dejó de pensarle durante ninguna madrugada que pasó en cama, siendo recién al cuarto día y tercer noche, que se sintió mejor.

Temía que se hubiese enojado y desaparecido de su vida para siempre. Sinceramente no lo imaginaba enojado, pero sí triste y desilusionado, lo cual le sabia mil veces peor.  
Temía que Peter, por alguna razón cultural o lo que fuera, se ofendiera o supusiera que al no asistir, Quentin ya no quería verlo y que desapareciera.

Ni bien se sintió mejor, salió casi corriendo al lugar esa mañana, antes de que saliera el sol.  
Tal vez y con suerte, Peter no se hubiera ido.

Grata fue su sorpresa al llegar a su lugar de encuentro y toparse con la mayoría de las rocas, repletas de aquellos tesoros de arcoíris.

Lleno estaba. Tantos eran, que dudaba algún día tener espacio suficiente en su casa para guardarlos todos.

No supo como sentirse, pero la culpa le nubló la vista cuando pudo notar, a metros de allí, un cuerpo arrastrándose desesperado por la orilla. Peter arrastraba las uñas por la arena, casi de forma histérica, buscando salir del agua.

No dudó ni un segundo en correr hacia él, tomándole de los codos para sentarle y obligarle a verle a los ojos.

—Hey, Peter. Aquí estoy, no me fui. Estuve enfermo, nada más, ¿sí? ¿Peter? Mírame, bebé. Estoy aquí.

Su súplica se vio interrumpida por sus quejidos furiosos y su semblante preocupado y afligido. Golpeaba la arena con sus puños, probablemente insultándole en su extraño idioma, con la cabeza baja.

Y quiso acercarse para ayudarle, pero no se lo permitió. Peter odiaba ser tocado, inclusive por él. Se removió cada vez que lo intentó en esos meses, siendo la primera noche la única que pudo tocar sus manos.

Pasaron hartos minutos de discusión sin sentido hasta que Peter logró calmarse, temblando y aún resentido por las lágrimas, pero negándose volver al mar.

Tenía los ojos hinchados y su perfecta piel presentaba pequeñas ojeras que a Quentin le partieron el corazón.

Tal vez el chico pensó que estaba enojado y por eso le había llenado de regalos, esperando que volviera. O tal vez se olió que algo le había ocurrido, porque nunca antes le había visto tan desesperado.

A la vez que la culpa se hacía con él, le llenaba de ansiedad saber que la madrugada no era eterna, y que si seguía encaprichado, probablemente alguien vería a Peter y las cosas se volverían complicadas.

La bella y caprichosa criatura le miraba ansiosa y esbozaba una sonrisa dulce ante sus suplicas desesperadas.  
Quentin insistía en que volviera al agua, que lo podían ver y lastimarle, pero Peter, no entendiendo ni tampoco queriendo hacerlo, sonrió radiante cuando el cielo se empezó a aclarar.

A pesar de que le suplicó que se fuera, no obtuvo más que sus brazos extendidos hacia él.

Y eso sí que fue una sorpresa.

Tenía miedo de tocarle y que su textura escamada le produjera asco, pero no podía negarse a nada de lo que le pedía. Si Peter quería que le cargara hacia el mar, con jodido gusto lo haría.

Le dejó sostenerse de su cuello y pasó el brazo bajo su cuerpo, sintiéndose extrañamente aliviado al sostenerle entre sus brazos. Y por más que quiso devolverle al mar, el chico le golpeó el pecho y ser agitó violentamente, negándole aquella posibilidad.

— _Llévame contigo_.

A pesar de que le había dicho que no comprendía, él insistía en pronunciar aquello sin parar. Logró callarle cuando comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta al mar, sudando en frío de los nervios al verse tan expuesto con esa criatura entre sus brazos.

Al sostenerle durante unos segundos, notó que las escamas de Peter eran ásperas y no acolchadas como las había imaginado. Y que su piel suave, fría y delicada, le daba comezón si estaba en contacto con ella demasiado tiempo.

Comprendió la razón por la cual el muchacho no quería ser tocado, porque tal vez, esa incomodidad también podía sentirla en su piel.

Tal vez sus bellos y la tibieza de su cuerpo le produjeran dolor, comenzon o hasta le lastimase de verdad.

No pudo ni fijarse, cuando se vio obligado a lidiar contra el pánico y su instinto protector, al visualizar a la primera persona corriendo hacia dónde ellos estaban. Muchos salían a trotar en las mañanas por la orilla, así que no era en absoluto extraño ver a aquella mujer con sus audifonos puestos y su vestimenta deportiva.

Pero vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando ella les miró de reojo sin dejar de trotar ni descuidar su trabajada respiración, frunció apenas el ceño y siguió con lo suyo sin voltear a verles dos veces.

Tal vez pensó lo mismo que él al principio; que su precioso Peter solo llevaba un disfraz o algo por el estilo.

Y él parecía cómodo allí, sonriendo ante cada movimiento que realizaba al caminar. Parecía visiblemente entusiasmado al poder apreciar el paisaje lejos del agua y a las personas que pasaban trotando por allí.

Hizo un sonido gracioso al ver al primer perro de la mañana, riendo de aquella forma extraña que seguro era común su especie.

Era precioso, una verdadera joya.

Se obligó a no ser tan miserable y le permitió saborear el entusiasmo.  
¿Quién sabía si alguna vez el muchacho había estado tan cerca de la tierra? Era todo un descubrimiento para él, así como lo sería para Quentin sumergirse en su mundo.

Gradualmente dejó de sentir la raspadura de sus escamas y la picazón en su otro brazo. Pensó que se había acostumbrado y que la dicha de al fin poder tenerlo cerca, lograba anestesiar cualquier dolor fisico posible.

No supo hasta mitad de camino, que la gente no volteaba a mirarles porque Peter ya no tenía cola.

Se detuvo abruptamente al notar que las que antes eran unas aletas grisáceas, ahora eran dos piernas largas, esbeltas y pálidas. Impolutas y completamente suaves.

Notó que Peter estudiaba su rostro curioso por ver su reacción, con una sonrisa y una ligera expresión de verguenza, como si supiera que eso podía pasar y quiso darle una sorpresa.

No solo fue testigo de esa maravilla, sino que por primera vez desde que se conocían, pudo ver a Peter siendo iluminado por la luz del sol. Su cabello comenzaba que secarse y a curvarse gracioso, siendo de un castaño claro muy adorable. Sus bonitos ojos estaban achinados de tanto sonreír y sus mejillas te arrebolaban de un color delicioso, al igual que sus finos y elegantes labios.

No pudo hacer más que sonreír genuinamente y dar un giro sobre su eje, haciéndole reir y abrazándose a su cuerpo con fuerza, envuelto por un sentimiento que le había tomado toda una vida poder sentir.

* * *

Tuvo que enseñarle a caminar con paciencia, así como a sostener los cubiertos para comer. Se encargó de conseguir prendas de su talle y tratar de acostumbrarse a su presencia.

El chico había alucinado al ver el baño y, contrario a lo que pensó, sus piernas no se fueron al ponerse en contacto con el agua de la tina que llenó de espuma para él.  
Peter jugaba con la espuma y olía todo lo que llamaba su atención.

Lo olía primero y si le daba el visto bueno, lo tocaba y lo revolvía entre sus manos, intentando aprender para qué servia cada cosa.

Se dio cuenta que el muchacho era inteligente y obstinado, también muy sensible y travieso en ocasiones.

Contrario a lo que cualquiera haría en su lugar, Quentin se negaba a buscar información sobre sirenas y tritones en internet. Nada de releer cuentos infantiles ni de ver "La sirenita". No quería dar paso a la ignorancia ni a las teorías, tampoco al estereotipo.

Queria aprender directamente de él, intentando ignorar las leyendas que decían, que él podría ser su cena y solo estar cayendo en alguna trampa.

Por otro lado, aun si había escogido irse con él, Peter se negaba a ser tocado, y él no lo había intentado más que para sostenerle cuando recién daba sus primeros pasos, o para ayudarle a salir de la bañera y envolverlo con la toalla ese mismo día.

Peter no entendía que debía vestirse al principio, porque para él era más que natural estar mojado y desnudo por todos lados, pero al ver su incomodidad, aprendió que en la tierra las reglas eran diferentes y que debía atenerse a estas para no causar problemas.

Las tardes comenzaron a pasar.

Peter había ido con él a todos lados.

Le llevó a comprar comida, al parque de diversiones, al cine, a museos y a cenar.

El chico intentaba no hablar en público y solo hacia muecas y gestos que a Quentin le parecían de lo más adorables, inclusive habían llegado a entenderse de muchas formas.

El resto de los días los pasaba escribiendo, con él curioseando cada rincón de su hogar, decorando la casa con los obsequios coloridos de sus primeros encuentros.  
Peter decoró la estancia a su gusto y placer, llenando todo de caracoles y estrellas de mar. Había tomado un particular gusto por los colores pasteles y una fascinación muy tierna a las arañas, creándose una personalidad que encajaba muy bien con él.

Con el pasar de las semanas, su hogar comenzó a oler a mar, pero no de manera grotesca _._ Si no que suave, como se supone que huelen las cosas cuando te acostumbras a ellas.  
El olor natural de Peter comenzó a ser opacado por las sales de baño de frambuesa y caminaba como si llevara toda la vida haciéndolo.

Por otro lado, notó que al chico le gustaban las comidas naturales. Nada con azúcar, nada frito, nada raro. La carne la prefería cruda o jugosa y prefería el pescado más que nada. Aborrecía las frutas pero disfrutaba las verduras crudas.  
También gustaba de beber té caliente en las noches frías y compartir la taza con él.

Y es que por más que él hiciera té para cada uno, Peter tenía una natural tendencia a compartir. Tomaba de su taza y le ofrecía la suya aunque estuvieran tomando lo mismo.  
Le ofrecía de su carne o verduras, le compartía el abrigo y sonreía cuando él lo hacia.

Otra cosa era que había veces que Peter hablaba, mucho. Aún si no le entendía las palabras, creía firmemente comprender sus relatos. A veces parecía hablarle de su familia, otras, de alguien que no le agradaba.

Pasaban juntos noches de películas, donde el castaño precioso admiraba las imágenes y reía al ver a alguien caer, así como lloraba si veía a alguien triste.

Era empático, dulce y atento.

Completamente inocente y tímido.

Y Quentin se sentía morir cada vez que lo escuchaba reír.

Peter había encontrado un placer entre todas las cosas que Quentin le había mostrado, y eso era la música. El chico se ponía como loco cuando alguna canción alegre comenzaba a sonar y daba vueltas por su alfombra blanca, moviendo horrible los hombros y poniendo caras raras que le hacían reír.

Se había unido a sus tontos bailes dos meses después de tenerle en casa, cuando Peter tocó su mano y le invitó a bailar con la mirada.

Les tomó un mes pasar de bailar como tontos a bailar lentos, cada vez más unidos y con menos reticencia de parte del muchacho.

Y fue al cabo de medio año, que Peter disfrutaba las baladas balanceandose con él, enterrando la cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello, confiandole ciegamente su seguridad.

Los meses escapaban de sus manos, junto a los capítulos excelentes de su nuevo libro. Se estaba tomando más tiempo del necesario, pero su editor no ponía quejas. Los borradores que Quentin enviaba eran la prueba fehaciente de que estaba creando una obra de arte que valdría la pena su espera.

Su nuevo proyecto era algo que jamás había escrito. Algo humano. Probablemente, romántico, sí, pero ligado a la fantasía.

Sorprendentemente no le costó nada comenzar a hacerlo. Ver a Peter respirar era una fuente de inspiración inagotable para su buen gusto, así que se concentraba en escribir lo que sentía al verle a él

_¿Qué es el amor?_

Aún no lo sabía. Se preguntaba si era preocuparse cuando alguien estaba enfermo, o regalarle su ramo de flores favoritas en un día especial.

No lo sabía, porque con Peter no tenían eso. No tenían nada, pero lo tenían todo.

Su relación con él se basaba en palabras sin sentido y sonrisas entusiasmadas, además de caricias con la mirada.  
Era solo una presencia en su vida, que había aportado aún más que cualquier terapeuta parlanchín, más que cualquier noche de pasión con su ex esposa.

Pudo notar la diferencia con el pase de los días, donde Peter había pasado de admirarle de lejos, a recostarse contra su hombro en cada oportunidad que tenía.

Se sentaba en sus piernas mientras escribía y adoraba que su cabello fuese acariciado.

El chico le seguía todos lados, intentaba hacerle regalos, intentaba por todos los medios hacerle saber que era importante para él y Quentin lo tomaba todo.

Cada araña que Peter encontraba y le llevaba, Quentin la tomaba y le sonreía, dejándolas ir cuando Peter ya no le estaba mirando.  
Aceptaba sus muestras de cariño, su té, la manta para taparse, y los abrazos que nunca terminaban.

Pero la costumbre es una mala amiga, siempre se dijo.

Se dejó influenciar por esta, al punto en que la distancia espiritual que había comenzado a apagar a Peter luego de un año, comenzó a pasarle factura.

Gradualmente, el chico dejó de bailar en las mañanas. Dejó de hacer monerías, de reír por tonterías y de buscar tesoros escondidos por la casa.

Quentin lo atribuyó a estar aburrido, pero cuando Peter dejó de comer, se preocupó.

El chico buscaba desesperado sus abrazos. Se aferraba a su cuerpo a la hora de dormir y solo comía si Quentin lo ayudaba.

No quería jugar, no quería ver películas.

Lo único que Peter hacía por esos días, era mirar el océano desde la ventana.

Miraba con anhelo aquel que había sido su hogar, derramando lágrimas secretas de vez en tanto.

Y Quentin quería a Peter. Lo queria para siempre.

Pero no así.

No si el chico lloraba, no si no quería comer, no si sus abrazos ya no eran consuelo suficiente.

No a costa de su libertad.

Una madrugada de insomnio, se cansó de verle acostado sin querer moverse y le tomó en brazos mientras el chico aún dormía, dejándole buscar protección en el calor de su cuerpo.  
No se movía, solo hacía sonidos de gusto cuando se animaba a dejar una caricia triste en su cabello, aromatizado artificialmente con el shampoo que había escogido, lo cual le hizo entender algo.

Peter ya no olía a mar. Olía a lociones, perfumes, olía a él.

El chico había cambiado por él.

El chico abandonó a su familia, sus amigos, su hogar y su forma de vida para estar a su lado.

Y Quentin, siempre tan egoísta, no lo había tenido en cuenta.  
No pudo notar a tiempo que Peter había hecho un sacrificio muy doloroso para abrazarse a él.

No era solo su familia, era su hogar. Su terreno, su naturaleza.

Peter no era humano. Peter era un tritón, y los tritones no viven en la tierra por una razón; no pertenecen a allí.

Por cada paso que daba, estaba seguro de dejar caer pedazos de su corazón sobre la arena, la misma que había jurado odiar tiempo atrás y a la cual ahora le debía devoción.

Cuando el sonido de las olas comenzó a aumentar, el chico se estiró entre sus brazos, parpadeando confundido al sentir el frío tocando su piel. Su mirada apagada se vio sorprendida ante el lugar al cual era llevado, removiéndose desesperado para que se detuviera.

Y lo hizo, pero solo para encontrarse con el anhelo prohibido destilar de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_—Si me dejas ir, ya no podré regresar._

Asintió en respuesta a aquello. Aún no le entendía, pero sí podía descifrarlo todo con su mirada.

Y a pesar de que se había sentido morir cuando tomó la decisión; la mirada ansiosa de Peter terminó de ahuyentar cualquier miedo que pudiese tener.

El chico hizo un sacrificio y era hora de devolvérselo.

Se metió al mar hasta la cintura, importándole muy poco mojarse y descendió, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Peter terminó de soltarse y se hundió por completo en el agua, soltando un suspiro de alivio que vibró en cada centímetro de su corazón.

Fue cuando el sol apareció y le dio los buenos días, que su chico salió del agua, volviendo a su forma natural. Su cola antes gris y opaca, ahora se había vuelto iridiscente, cambiando de color si el sol se reflejaba en ella. El rosa pastel y el celeste eran los principales colores que la adornaban, los favoritos de Peter. Y cuando la volvió a mover, pequeños destellos de verde brillaron en ella.

El color favorito de Quentin.

La alegría envolvió al muchacho y su sonrisa opacó cualquier rastro de tristeza que pudiese atormentarle.

Sabiendo que el momento había llegado, se permitió acariciar sus mejillas con paciencia, dejándose consumir por él una última vez.

—Te amo, bebé.

Peter sonrió mas. Sonrió mucho y se puso a llorar, aferrándose suavemente al cuello de su camisa.

Asintió y respondió.

_—Te amo, Quentin._

Hasta ese día, Quentin pensaba que los besos eran iguales. Podían er más bruscos o suaves, pero todos le significaban lo mismo.

Pero el roce tierno y acolchado de los labios húmedos de Peter podía poner en vergüenza los de cualquiera.

No le aferró fuerte para que no se fuera, no se hicieron eso.

Fue un beso, el más pequeño de la historia, el más poderoso del mundo.

  
Y cuando se separaron, Quentin se quedó allí.

Se quedó allí, aún si Peter había desaparecido hacía horas. No se quedó esperando que volviera, porque sabía que no lo haría. Tampoco lloró, ni maldijo.

Solo volvió a su hogar, cuando supo que había encontrado lo que tanto había buscado.

_"¿Qué es el amor?_

_Probablemente, el amor sea uno de los misterios sin resolver del mundo. Pero creo haberlo resuelto, para envidia de muchos y alivio de otros._

_El amor no es cuidar de alguien enfermo, ni regalar flores en un día especial. No es ir a ver un filme que no les gusta_ _solo_ _porque a la otra persona sí_ _. Tampoco_ _es_ _recordar_ _aniversarios_ _ni proponer matrimonio de forma creativa._

_Puede que el amor_ _desencadene_ _acciones bonitas, pero eso no es el amor en su_ _totalidad_ _._

_El amor es más. Mucho más._

_No se puede tocar, ni comprar. No se puede compensar ni reemplazar_ _._

_El amor es plenitud. Es el sentimiento supremo entre todos los males de la tierra._

_No es una persona, tampoco un objeto. No es posesi_ _ó_ _n, tampoco celos._

_El amor es libertad. Es dejar ser, dejar vivir._

_Amar a alguien es dejarle ser quien es, dejarle reír de lo que quiera reír, dejarle crecer_ _lejos o cerca,_ _sonreír_ _si sonríe, respetar su_ _tiempo_ _y espacio._

_Amar es_ _difícil_ _. Pero_ _una_ _vez que se toma la_ _costumbre_ _, no hay_ _otra_ _forma de vivir la vida_ _más_ _que_ _aceptándolo_ _en toda_ _su_ _forma y con sus reglas_.

_En mi caso, ha sido efímero y eterno._

_Él ha sido mi libertad, y su beso, ha sido plenitud."_


End file.
